


Another Morning

by Pengibee



Series: Something New to Grow [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengibee/pseuds/Pengibee
Summary: Small fluff piece as my first piece of writing here. I'm planning on writing a longer story eventually with something like this serving as a prelude of sorts :)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Something New to Grow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Another Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Small fluff piece as my first piece of writing here. I'm planning on writing a longer story eventually with something like this serving as a prelude of sorts :)

The bright Etherian sun rose over Brightmoon, bathing the castle tower in warm, comforting light.

_“Hey Ador- wha? Where are you?! Adora?!!!”_

Catra jolted up as she found herself alone in their bed, her eyes frantically searching the room for the woman she still could not accept was here. With her. To stay. Who seconds previous she had been dreaming of as she fought to stay asleep, her brain doing its best to remind her of how… precarious this all felt. How unreal. How a shaky handful of days ago Adora was on the brink of being lost to her forever, both of them about to be split apart by the Heart, spitting out those sharp and jagged spears of light meant to destroy an entire universe-

It took a moment—two, three even—before her heart slowed down enough for reality to come seeping back in, forcing its way past yet another night of painful dreams. Perfuma _did_ say that they would get better with time—nothing her meditation sessions couldn’t soothe “as long as you keep your heart open, just like we talked about.” Catra wondered whether the flower princess understood just how deep the wounds she was trying to heal were, and whether it would ever get any easier to take her perpetually soft, maddeningly calm voice seriously.

“ _Catra, is everything okay?”_

Adora’s voice came into focus, along with the soothing sound of the shower just past the bathroom door.

_“Uh… yeah, I’m good. Do you always have to get up so early?”_

_“What, do you miss me or something?”_

Adora laughed, an easy laugh that sounded exactly the way it had before… before all of _this_ had happened. Had she ever stopped laughing at her own jokes? It didn’t matter. It didn’t matter _what_ made her laugh as long as Catra was lucky enough to be there to hear her do it. She _had_ missed Adora, and everything about her. Thinking about it too much made her heart ache.

_“I was worried you… for a second there I thought you were gone again.”_

_“Oh yeah, you definitely miss me.”_

_“Shut up!”_

Catra put her thoughts aside for the moment, unceremoniously barging into the bathroom to pull the shower curtain aside and give Adora another kiss… just in case this one _might_ be the last.

_“Just so you know… it’s **not** because I like you.”_


End file.
